


Взгляд Эркюля Пуаро на то, почему Гастингс заразился гриппом

by Sandpiper



Category: CHRISTIE Agatha - Works, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/Sandpiper
Summary: A translation of Poirot’s view on how Hastings caught the flu by themole





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [KP and her fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics)  
> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.

Я лежал в постели с чашкой дымящейся зеленоватой жидкости в руках, а рядом сидел Пуаро и разносил в пух и прах мой зимний гардероб.

— Я так и знал, что один из нас там заразится гриппом! Non, вам обязательно надо было туда поехать! Чтобы встретиться с Роджером Чизвиком и подышать «свежим морским воздухом».

— Я ведь брал с собой зимние вещи. Уверяю вас, это банальное невезение.

— Милый мой Гастингс! Что я вам говорил? Вам необходим более теплый зимний гардероб!

— Да, я знаю, но...

— Никаких «но»! Вы только полюбуйтесь, куда ваши «но» вас завели! В постель! Сраженного жестоким гриппом! И первое, что мы сделаем, когда вы поправитесь, это пойдем и закажем вам пару хороших зимних пальто. У моего портного.

Я воспользовался паузой, возникшей, пока он отхлебывал из своей чашки с горячим шоколадом, и возразил:

— А как же мисс Пеннингтон? Она как никто другой умеет подгонять под мою фигуру! Кроме того, она никогда не использует...

— Не буду возражать — вполне возможно. Однако для меня весьма очевидно, что ее нисколько не беспокоит, живы ли вы или замерзли насмерть в изготовленной ею одежде! К тому же, я любезно попросил бы вас не оскорблять месье Буржеруа. Он в высшей степени выдающийся мастер!

— Но ведь я его совсем не знаю! А мисс Пеннингтон шьет на меня уже пятнадцать лет. Не могу же я просто взять и перестать к ней ходить. Это было бы невероятно грубо!

— Гастингс, успокойтесь, прошу вас — я вынужден напомнить вам, что вы больны! И я весьма обеспокоен вашей температурой. Мисс Лемон, будьте так добры, еще один tisane для бедного Гастингса! — продолжил он, по всей видимости, не замечая моего раздражения от одной лишь мысли, чтобы кто-то другой, кроме уважаемой мисс Пеннингтон, заведовал моим гардеробом.

— Послушайте, Пуаро! У меня всего-навсего небольшая температура с кашлем — я вовсе не сражен неведомой опасной хворью. И я решительно отказываюсь принимать еще одну чашку вашего tisane! — воскликнул я. Но Пуаро — не тот человек, что станет прислушиваться к мнению других. Особенно когда дело касается его tisane, рецепт которого изобрел он лично и невероятно гордился его чудодейственными свойствами.

— Нет-нет, Гастингс. Вы должны выпить.

— Но почему мне нельзя выпить просто чашку горячего чаю со свежим молоком?

— По той причине, мой друг, что papa Пуаро изобрел этот превосходный tisane, исцеляющий грипп почти в мгновение ока. В отличие от вашего английского «горячего чаю со свежим молоком», — совершенно типичная реакция Пуаро.

К счастью, вскоре на пороге появилась мисс Лемон c «дурными» вестями:

— Месье Пуаро, боюсь, что у нас совсем не осталось огуречного порошка.

— Однако это весьма прискорбно, — отвечал тот. — Я тогда немедленно отправлюсь и восполню наши запасы. Мисс Лемон, не будете ли вы так добры присмотреть за нашим больным другом в мое отсутствие?

— Конечно, месье Пуаро, — и мой друг торжественно отбыл, облаченный в три пуловера и теплое пальто.

Я поблагодарил Господа за дарованную передышку, встал с постели, умылся и оделся, а затем уютно устроился в кресле. В руках моих наконец была свежая «Таймс», а рядом - чашечка доброго горячего английского чаю с молоком.


End file.
